Apa Hasil Dari Cinta, Sakura?
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?/ penantian panjangmu tak sia-sia Sakura, dia kembali menepati janjinya. "Aku kembali menepati janjiku."/ Special to Uchiha Sakura yang berulang tahun/ DLDR


**Apa Hasil Dari Cinta, Sakura?**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Semi Canon, typo, gaje dll**

**Special to My Queen Haruno [Uchiha] Sakura Yang berulang tahun ^^**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**oOo**

Hujan! Kehadirannya sangat tinggi sekarang terjadi di desa Konoha. Hujan deras. Membuat semua orang harus berlindung jika tidak ingin menggigil karena kedinginan. Tangan putih terulur, menyentuh kaca jendela di ruangan kerjanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." suara lembut mengalun indah dengan sedikit asap putih keluar dari bibirnya. Oh, hujan membuatnya semakin terasa dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu." terus. Kata itu ia lantunkan seperti nyanyian indah atau ke sedihan dirinya. "Sasuke-kun... Di mana kau?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Atau ia menanyakan orang yang jauh dengannya.

Helaan nafas pelan, ia kembali memandang hujan yang masih deras. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Tapi, karena ada banyak pasien anak jadi ia jadi terlambat.

Ia Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa yang bukan merupakan keturunan ninja tapi ia bisa menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang berkat kegigihannya. Ia sekarang mendirikan klinik anak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit utama. Penduduk desa sudah mengakui kehebatannya dan sangat menyukai gadis musim semi yang kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat di kagumi banyak orang.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Naruto menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sejak dulu mencintainya dan akhirnya Naruto membalas cintanya. Sasuke tidak datang saat acara itu, yang menjadi pengiringnya adalah ia dan Sai. Orang-orang mulai mencemoohnya karena menolak setiap ajakan kencan lelaki lain. Namun dengan halus ia selalu menolak bahkan saat perang ia menolak banyak lelaki dan mengatakan "maaf, ada orang lain yang aku tunggu." dan mereka pun mengerti dan menyemangati. Entah dengan para gadis yang mencibirnya karena para lelaki yang mereka sukai di depan matanya mereka malah memuji Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri meja kerjanya. Membereskan berkas-berkas laporannya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, hujan masih deras. Jika seperti ini ia terpaksa pulang walau dengan payung, ia yakin dengan hujan sederas itu tetap akan membuatnya basah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan melintas jalan yang sudah sangat sepi. Langkahnya terhenti saat di depan taman. Ia berbelok, memasuki taman dan menaruh payungnya tidak jauh dari ayunan yang ia duduki. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah kesini. Bukan hanya jam yang sudah larut, tapi hujan masih terus mengguyur dengan deras.

Kakinya mulai mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang membuatnya mulai berayun. Bunyi decitan ayunan dan hujan membuatnya tersenyum. Badannya mulai terangkat tinggi hingga merasakan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Mungkin orang akan mengatakan perempuan gila yang berayun di tengah guyuran hujan. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sangat menikamati ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." sebutnya dengan senyuman dan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kau dimana..."

Terus!

Ia terus berayun.

"Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar seseorang yang ia rindukan memanggilnya. Oh, khayalannya sudah menggila.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Siapa itu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Perlahan sosok tinggi dengan jubah abu-abu dan ikat kepala yang ia gunakan berdiri tidak jauh darinya mulai mendekat saat ayunan memelan dan kini berhenti.

"Sakura..."

Iris klorofinya membulat saat bayangan atau orang itu kini tepat di depannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura turun dan langsung menerjang sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hn."

Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dua tahun lebih pergi meninggalkan desa karena hukumannya.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tubuh tegap pemuda yang membalas memeluknya. "_Aitakatta_..."

"Hn."

Sakura melepas pelukannya, mendongak menatap onyx yang juga menatapnya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan cintanya. Sekarang sosok Sasuke sudah dewasa.

Sasuke menukikan alisnya heran. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia baru sadar jika mereka di tengah-tengah hujan. "Kenapa kau di sini Sauke-kun?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sakura yang balik bertanya. "Kita pulang." ujarnya menghampiri Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun..." gagap Sakura karena tindakan Sasuke yang melepas jubahnya dan memakaikan kepada Sakura. "A-arigatou."

"Hn. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk berjalan di samping Sasuke. Tangannya tidak terlihat bahkan seluruh badannya tertutupi jubah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke khawatir kepadanya? tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan guna mengusir fikiran yang membahagiakan baginya.

Hujan mulai tidak terlalu deras, tapi langkah mereka sangat pelan. "A-ano Sasuke-kun... Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan berganti baju."

'TAP'

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sakura juga berhenti. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan mulai melangkah. "Tanganku tidak utuh jadi... maaf."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Walau kau tidak sempurna tapi bagiku kau sempurna." ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap iris klorofil Sakura sesaat sebelum perbuatannya membuat Sakura terkejut dan merona.

Ia yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kita cepat pulang." ujar Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk setuju. Mereka melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk desa karena dengan cara itu agar cepat sampai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Ia sekarang berada di rumah Sasuke. Setelah mandi dan meminjam pakaian Sasuke ia berniat akan pulang tapi Sasuke menahannya karena hujan yang mulai kembali deras.

Ia duduk di ruang tamu dengan alas tatami. Sungguh rumah ini masih bersih walau Sasuke tidak ada. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sudah kelelahan dengan demam yang mulai menyerang. Ia menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan diri.

"Sakura..."

"Hm."

Sasuke menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk putih kecil. Ia mengeryit heran melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sana. Berjongkok ia duduk di samping Sakura. Onyxnya menyipit saat melihat keringat yang membanjiri wajah Sakura dan sepertinya menggigil. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura dan benar saja jika gadisnya, -oh jangan lupa sejak dulu Sakura adalah miliknya- terserang demam.

Menghela nafas ia mengelus pipi Sakura lembut dengan senyuman tipis. "Baka."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melengkuh pelan saat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang sangat besar ini.

Tunggu!

Kamar besar?

Ia mematung saat merasakan tangan yang jelas bukan dirinya memeluk pinggangnya. Menengok ke samping, oh, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur bersamanya.

"Tidur lagi!" perintah Sasuke yang kini membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahinya. "Sudah turun."

"Apanya..."

"Kau tidak ingat yang semalam?"

Mendengar semalam membuat Sakura langsung memiringkan badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Memang semalam apa..."

Sasuke mendengus dan membelai pipi Sakura. "Kau demam."

"Demam?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Tapi sekarang kau tidak boleh ke klinik."

"T-tapi."

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura diam dengan meletakan jarinya di biir Sakura. Jarinya kini berjalan menelusuri setiap inci wajah gadis yang baginya cantik dan semakin cantik hingga kini.

Perbuatan Sasuke tentu saja membuat Sakura berusaha mati-matian menormalkan detak jantungnya apalagi ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah sempurna.

"Sakura."

"Hm." jawab Sakura memandang lekat wajah yang semakin tampan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh setiap inci wajah pujaan hatinya sejak dulu.

"Akhirnya kau kembali."

Mereka saling membelai dengan mata saling berpandangan.

"Aku berjanji akan menemuimu kembali."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Jarinya kini berpindah membelai ujung bibir Sakira. "Sekarang apa hasil dari cinta Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura seketika meneteskan air matanya. Apa perasaannya kini terbalas?

"Sejak dulu aku mencintaimu bahkan hingga saat ini," lirih Sakura mengusap dahi Sasuke. Bisa ia lihat mata rinegan Sasuke yang sangat mengagumkan. "Aku tidak tahu jika..."

'SET'

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat dan menciumnya. "Dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku berjanji akan kembali hanya untukmu."

Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Dua minggu lagi kita menikah. Apa kau bersedia menemani manusia penuh dosa ini Sakura?"

Sakura terisak dan mengangguk. Ia berkata pelan tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya aku bersedia selamanya."

"Sakura."

"Hm"

"Tanjoubi omedetou Uchiha Sakura." bisik Sasuke.

Saskura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Oh... Sungguh ia lupa jika sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya. "Hmm, arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam di dada bidang calon suaminya.

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut mengusap punggung gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. Sejak dulu hatinya hanya memilih Sakura yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Menjalani hidup dengannya, mewarnai kehidupannya yang kelam hanya bersamanya. Dia Haruno Sakura yang akan menjadi Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Walau telat karena halangan tapi ini untuk Sakura-ku tersayang 33**

**Tanjoubi omedetou Uchiha Sakura. Cepatlah bikin dedek baru buat Sarada-chan. XD**

**I 3 SasuSakuSara **

**WRS**


End file.
